


Words Get In The Way

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: In my quest to add additional songs to my 'Jayleigh' playlist I came across a song called Words Get in the Way by Gloria Estefan and got a fic idea.Hope you enjoy. As always kudos and comments are appreciated :)





	Words Get In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> In my quest to add additional songs to my 'Jayleigh' playlist I came across a song called Words Get in the Way by Gloria Estefan and got a fic idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. As always kudos and comments are appreciated :)

She watched his car pull into the staff car park, her knuckles turned white as she saw him lean over and place a kiss on what presumably was the woman who had replaced her. She was equally angry and upset that he openly showed such affection towards the person she referred to as ‘her’ amongst a few other choice words. She used to be the one he drove to work.

It had been months and months since she left the store, after what happened between them there was no choice. John was the manager and she was...well just a number really. It suited her too, she didn’t want to be around him, it hurt too much and if he left she’d still be reminded of him and their memories together. There was also the issue of the store gossips, staff turnover was pretty high and she noted that she didn’t recognise many of the faces making their way through the staff entrance, just as well as she didn’t want to get caught, especially by John. She wanted to see him, she still didn’t have the closure she needed and she needed to know whether she really was still in love with him. She was sure if she just saw him she’d be sure. Seeing him there in the flesh after so long she knew she loved him. The sight of him loved up with someone else cut her deeply, did he ever really love her? When they were together he wasn’t one for talking about feelings or emotions but when she looked in his eyes she was sure she could see the love in his eyes, perhaps it was the love she had for him reflecting back at her. Maybe he never really loved her at all. How could he move on when she couldn’t?

She watched as John got out the car and made his way around to the passenger side to help ‘her replacement’ out. She quickly hid behind a large recycling bin to avoid being spotted. She wanted to speak to John but not here. She quickly stole a glance from behind the bin and noted that they had now got out the car and with their backs to her, had made their way to the staff entrance hand in hand. Anger stirred up within her once more, this should be her life, not hers. This woman couldn’t possibly know John like she did. Her and John shared things that they didn’t share with other people.

(I realise you're seeing someone new  
I don't believe she knows you like I do  
Your temperamental moody side,  
the one you always try to hide from me)

She wasn’t stalking him, really. Her sister had asked her to go to an outdoor event in Clitheroe, citing it would be good for her to get out the house and it would keep her busy as the event had live acts as well as stalls and food trucks. She never expected to see him performing with Jim on stage but here he was and here she was.

The first few bars of ‘In The City’ played and she, without conscious thought sang along, it was one of her favourites. The instant he spotted her in the crowd she could feel it. He looked directly at her for a good ten seconds before turning away and never looking back in her direction. That stare it had to mean something, right?

(But I know when you have something on your mind.  
You've been trying to tell me for the longest time.  
And before you break my heart in two,  
There's something I've been trying to say to you.)

Her feet remained frozen to the spot until she heard her name being called out.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he’d be here. Didn’t even cross my mind. Come on, we’ll stop at the off licence for a bottle before heading home.” Her sister derailed her chain of thought.

“No. I need to speak to him. I need to tell him that I still love him.”

“It’s over. You need to move on. He’s not worth it.”

She watched John finished his set and make his way off stage. She stood tall, well as tall as she could and held her head high as she made her way towards him. She was going over in her head what she was going to say, she was yards from him when she bottled it. She just couldn’t get her brain to come up the words she needed to say. She knew if they could just spend a few moments alone together to talk, to look deep into each other’s eyes that they could make it work. They gave up too quickly.

(But the words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say  
But it's locked deep inside  
And if you look in my eyes,  
We might fall in love again  
I won't even start to cry,  
And before we say goodbye  
I tried to say "I love you"  
But the words got in the way)

Her sister made good on her promise and they sat in her kitchen discussing John.

“You need to forget about him. I’m worried about you.”

“I can’t forget about him, I love him.”

“You think you do but you don’t. It’s been over for a long time, why now?”

“I’ve never stopped loving him. I spent a long time being angry with him but I love him. I can’t switch it off. I hoped it would go away after all this time but it’s not going away. It’ll never go away. I need to see him, I need to speak to him. Either to get closure or get him.”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt but I can see your hurting now. Can’t believe I’m saying this but maybe you should go see him but if he tells you it’s still over then you need to accept it. Never run after a man, you’re better than that. I’d drive you but I got a head start on you with the wine.” She said as she downed the rest of her glass.

“Mine better still be full when I get back!”

“I promise nothing!” She shouted back as the front door slammed shut.

Borrowing her sisters car she made her way to Johns house. She was initially worried that he may have moved house but her worry was short lived as she noticed the same red car he was driving this morning parked in the drive.

She checked out her face in the rear view mirror and tried to flatten down her a few stray hairs before deciding that this was as good as it was going to get.

Standing at the end of the garden path she took a deep breath and made her way to the front door. Its now or never she thought. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Uh-oh. The same woman she’d seen him with the other morning answered the door. Something that she missed the first time about this woman was that she was pregnant, heavily pregnant. She had to be ready to drop any day or was pregnant with multiple babies. Aside from the massive bump you couldn’t tell, well that and her skin was glowing the way only a pregnant woman’s did.

“Can I help you?”

“I...uh was looking for John but it doesn’t matter.” This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. What was this woman going to think? John’s girlfriend was going to think he was cheating with her. Did she care? Yes, she did. She was hurt and wanted John back but was it really the new girlfriends fault? It wasn't like John left her for another woman. She quickly turned on her heel and made her way down the garden path.

“Charlotte!” Charlotte spun around in shock.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I’m Johns wife, I know a lot about it him, about his past.” Oh, so she wasn’t just Johns pregnant girlfriend.

“I shouldn’t have come.”

“Probably not, but while you’re here why don’t you tell me why you did? John is still dropping off the band gear at Jim’s we’ve got time before he’s back.”

“No, I made a mistake...” Charlotte paused realising she had no idea what Johns wife’s name was.

“Kayleigh.”

“...Kayleigh. I suppose you know everything that happened between me and John.”

“Yep, even down to your appearance at John and Jim’s gig today.”

“That wasn’t planned, I promise.” Kayleigh eyed her suspiciously.

“What do you want Charlotte?”

“I...”

“John, you want John. I don’t blame you. You don’t get many men like John out there, but he’s moved on. We’re married and have twins on the way. I don’t know what you had planned coming here but I can assure you that John would never cheat on me or abandon his children. You need to move on with your life. If you keep spending your time pining after John you might just miss the man of your dreams, the man you were meant to spend the rest of your life with.”

“I’m just love him, I miss him. I didn’t know he was married or that you were expecting. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” Charlotte regretted her actions and made her way to the car.

“He’s sorry for hurting you. He did love you, he just wasn’t in love with you. You’ll find your Mr Right one day but please remember that John is mine.” Charlotte nodded slightly as she got into the car, she didn’t let the first tear out until she drove around the corner.

(Your heart has always been an open door  
But baby I don't even know you anymore.  
And despite the fact it's hurting me,  
I know the time has come to set you free.)

She stopped the car two streets away from Johns, her grief fully consuming her making her unable to focus or keep her eyes on the road. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, she scrambled to get out of the car. She sat on the kerb nearby and pulled her knees into her body, sobbing her heart out.

“Jim, just drop me off here at the corner shop. Kayleigh’s been getting cravings for pickled onion crisps, gonna get a few bags to save me getting kicked out of bed in the middle of the night to find an open shop to get 'em. I can walk home from the shop.”

“Speaking from experience are we?”

“It’s happened twice this month already. Shouldn’t complain really, She’s doing all the hard work carrying my two about.”

“Don’t know mate, must take some work kissing her after she’s scoffed her way through a trolley load of pickled onion crisps.”

“She’s not a bleeding pig! She’s pregnant and gorgeous. I don’t care what’s she’s been eating, never a chore to come home to her or kiss her.” John has always been protective of Kayleigh but since she’d fallen pregnant his protectiveness had reached new levels.

If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to buy himself a few minutes more to process what had happened at the gig. Charlotte haD shown up and it shook him, not because he had any feelings for her but because he was worried about Kayleigh. He’d spotted Charlotte in the crowd when he was playing on stage, he could feel her eyes burning into him. Kayleigh was going for her sixth bathroom break when it happened, he panicked about how it would look if Charlotte did anything stupid. He knew that Kayleigh trusted him but she was still very much suffering from pregnancy related mood swings. He wasn’t sure if he should have been more worried about Kayleigh or Charlotte if Kayleigh got a hold of her. He saw Charlotte’s sister Mhairi drag her off and felt slight moment of relief. Kayleigh had returned and noticed his shaken demeanour. He would have told her anyway but would have rather waited until they got home. Kayleigh took it well and had offered to help them pack up their gear. John was having none of it so after a little disagreeing Kayleigh drove their car home and insisted John went with Jim to help him with all the equipment. John didn’t like her driving when she was so pregnant but Kayleigh could be very persuasive. Kayleigh could see John was shaken, truth be told she was too. She wanted to give John time to process, he’d talk when he was ready but she also needed time to think too.

She believed John when he told her that he had no idea she’d be there, why she was there and why she was fixated on him. She’d never doubt Johns commitment to her or their children but this whole thing had left her shaken. She’d never been happier, she was married to a wonderful man, was pregnant with twins and would soon be taking a year off from work, she was frightened that something was going to steal her happiness away. Kayleigh was probably more upset about Charlotte than she would have been about Anna turning up due to the fact that at one point in his life John had planned to spend the rest of his life with Charlotte. She then reminded herself that it was John who had broken off their engagement, it was John who had said things didn’t feel right between them. He loved Charlotte but wasn’t in love with her.

John had a bag full of the finest pickled onion crisps that his local corner shop had to offer and was currently on his way back home.

He didn’t get too far when he could hear the sound of a woman crying. He couldn’t see anyone but followed the noise, worried that someone was lying injured somewhere. The noise was loud now and he looked down as he passed a black Astra that was parked on the street.

“You alright love? You need me to call for help?” He didn’t get too close for fear or frighting her, he didn’t know if she’d been attacked and didn’t want to cause any further alarm. He almost fainted when she looked up at him.

“John?”

“Charlotte! What are you doing? Why are you near my house?”

Charlotte stood up and tried to control her tears. Using her sleeve she wiped at her face, the mascara now all over her cheeks.

“John. I...” she paused, just taking a moment to look into his eyes. He looked concerned and annoyed but not at all in love with her. She caught her own reflection in the car window behind him. She looked pathetic, chasing a man who had clearly moved on with his life. She hadn’t. She’d spend a long time being mad at him after hearing the voicemail, then once the anger left her she missed him, missed their life together. She pulled herself together as best she could and stopped crying.

“Look I’m sorry I hurt you, we’ve been over a long time, way before you heard that voicemail. I’m sorry you heard it and I’m sorry it hurt you but I’m not sorry that we broke up. I cared for you but we just were not meant to be. I’ve got a pregnant wife at home, I don’t want this stressing her out so say your peace and please don’t come near us again.”

“Twins. Kayleigh’s expecting twins.” Why did she say that.

“How...did you go to the house?!” John was angry, really angry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were married.”

“What were you thinking?!”

“I wasn’t thinking, was I?!”

“Clearly. Look, just say what you’ve got to say and stay out of our lives.”

“I...your wife is lovely. You’re a lucky man.” She knew this had been a mistake. He was happy, she didn’t want to ruin that. It was time to let him go. It was like John clicked at what was happening.

“Take care Charlotte. I mean that.” He watched as she walked towards what was presumably her car. He didn’t wait for her to drive off, he was worried about what Charlotte may have said to Kayleigh, this can’t be good for her. He picked up the pace, desperate to get back to her.

(But the words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say  
But it's locked deep inside  
And if you look in my eyes,  
We might fall in love again  
I won't even start to cry,  
And before we say goodbye  
I tried to say "I love you"  
But the words got in the way

I'm trying to say "I love you"  
But the words get in the way)

John arrived home expecting Kayleigh to be upset with him, he was fully prepared to use his carrier bag of crisps to shield himself from her wrath. There was no need, as soon as he was through the door she was there in his arms.

“Are you OK? I’m sorry, I don’t know what possessed her to walk into our lives.”

“I do. She still loves you John, she wanted you back. I don’t think she knew you were married or going to be a daddy. Can’t blame her, I’d be the same if I’d lost the man of my dreams.”

“We’ll never know, I know I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“I’m the lucky one. I love you so much John.”

“I love you too Kayleigh.” The embraced for a few minutes, thankful to have each other. Johns hand reached for Kayleigh’s bump, he gave it an affectionate run and hoped his children would be as sweet and understanding as his wife was.

He still felt some guilt over how things had ended with Charlotte but he was still thankful that it had happened, he could be missing this. He wouldn’t trade his life for anything. Their moment was interrupted by Kayleigh.

“Is that pickled onion monster munch in that bag?” She didn’t miss a thing, nose like a blood hound.

“Might be.” He smiled at how happy she got over something so trivial.

“Give us them then! Your children are starving over here!”

“My arse. The amount of food you put away this morning you could eat nowt else for the rest of your pregnancy and they still wouldn’t be hungry!”

“Oy you cheeky rat, I’m eating for 3 here.”

“Aye three, not three hundred!”

“Did you hear that? Daddy wants to sleep on the sofa tonight.” Kayleigh looked down at her sizeable bump giving it a rub as she spoke to their children. Johns hand joined hers.

“Give mummy a sign if you think she needs to lighten up and appreciate that daddy has an excellent sense of humour.” At that they could feel a kick.

“That’s not fair, you know that we’ve probably got a daddy’s girl in there that’s always kicking to the sound of your voice.”

“Do you still think we’ve got one of each?”

“I really do. I’ll just be happy as long as they are happy and healthy.”

“Me too. We still need to discuss names.”

“I always liked Theodore.”

“Ted? No chance.”

“You’re so easy to wind up. Let’s talk girls names. How about Char...” Before John had a chance to respond to her wind up, she cut his outburst off with a kiss.

A few weeks later they welcomed baby Cara and baby Noah into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a little bit of creative licence here with regards to Charlotte previously working at the store. I thought it may be a good explanation as to why John never fraternises with the staff. Kayleigh mentioned that she had moved around a few stores so it was plausible that Charlotte could have worked there before Kayleigh transferred in and John being John didn't want to provide any further details than necessary. 
> 
> If you made it this far then thanks for reading!


End file.
